Awakening To Life
by Permen Caca
Summary: Setelah perang ke-4 dunia shinobi, semenjak itu pulalah kehidupan Hinata berubah. Semua itu karena Sasuke. Hubungan dia dan Sasuke sangat buruk. Hingga saat itu tiba…/1st canon-AR/for SHDL 2012/Theme : Sleep/chp 2 up!/rnr?
1. Pertentangan

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Awakening to life** **© Permen Caca**

**Warning : **Another slight pairing inside. AR, Different POV every chapter.

.

**Summary : **Setelah perang ke-4 dunia shinobi, semenjak itu pulalah kehidupan Hinata berubah. Semua itu karena Sasuke. Hubungan dia dan Sasuke sangat buruk. Hingga saat itu…/for SHDL 2012/Theme : Sleep

.

.

Lambat.

Semuanya terasa begitu lambat bagiku. Kelima inderaku tidak berfungsi dengan begitu baik ; yang kurasa, kucecapi, kuhirup, kulihat, kudengar hanyalah kekosongan dan kehampaan.

Aku tersesat.

Tolong aku, bimbing aku, tuntun aku ke arah mana seharusnya aku berpulang.

Aku ingin kembali merasa hidup. Bukan merasa kosong seperti ini.

Kuputar ganggang pintu dan kudorong perlahan—sedikit berderit, tapi tidak mengusik—hingga pintu itu membuka celah yang cukup untukku masuk kedalam ruangan, yang didominasi oleh warna putih. Bau obat menguar, dan samar bisa kucium aromanya.

Ruangan itu masih sama—masih dengan sesosok yang terbaring di ranjang yang bersprei putih patah.

Kutapak langkah mendekati, hingga jelas terlihat bagaimana rupamu tanpa ada penghalang yang biasanya selalu kau bangun.

Pucat, wajahmu menirus, bibirmu mengering dan matamu terpejam … sampai kapan?

Sampai kapan kau akan terus tertidur?

Begitu pahitkah dunia nyata bagimu, sehingga kau menutup mata dan memilih dibuai oleh dunia semu?

Jika ya, pengecut sekali kau!

Kemana dirimu yang selalu menampik, menerjang, menghantam dengan berani siapa pun yang mengusik?

Kau terdiam. Tidak bergeming—bahkan untuk menggerakkan jari. Hanya desah napasmu yang teratur sebagai penanda bahwa kau masih ada. Hidup.

Bangun, Uchiha! Jangan buat aku semakin dikuasai oleh amarah, karena tanganku sudah gatal ingin menghajarmu hingga babak belur. Merutukimu.

Kenapa kau memilih menenggelamkan dirimu dalam kegelapan yang pekat?

**Aku. Hanya aku**—prinsipmu. Tidak memberi ruang sedikit pun untuk terbuka. Duniamu hanya berputar dan berporos pada satu ambisi ; bunuh, siapa pun yang menyakiti dan menghalangi jalanmu.

Kau melakukannya. Berhasil, sukses.

Tapi pertempuran belum berakhir Uchiha. Masih ada aku disini—sehat, bergerak. Tidak sepertimu yang tergolek lemah di hadapanku sekarang.

Kau, yang keras kepala. Kau yang selalu menampik, menepis setiap afeksi yang dicurahkan dengan tulus oleh mereka.

Kenapa?

Tak sudikah kau berhenti, merenung, meninggalkan segala ambisi, dan menoleh kebelakang untuk sekedar melihat sosok mereka yang selalu mengejarmu?

Mereka yang kau injak, sakiti, dengan pecutmu hingga berdarah—pantang berhenti berharap, mendoa, agar kau bisa kembali ke sisi mereka.

Mereka ; si pecinta ramen yang selalu berisik ataupun si gadis cerewet itu, selama nyawa masih bersemayam dalam raga, mereka takkan berhenti untuk meraihmu.

Kehadiranmu dulu dalam kehidupan mereka, dulu—jauh sebelum dunia memperlihatkan betapa kelam, kejamnya kehidupan padamu—menciptakan sebuah ikatan yang telah mengakar kuat.

Sebuah ikatan yang menyatukan perbedaan, meleburkan tiga napas, asa menjadi satu.

Kau … tahu itu bukan, Uchiha?

Tapi, mengapa kau begitu sadis dan bernafsu untuk memutuskan ikatan itu?

Dengan tangan dan pedangmu, kau ambil, kau renggut nyawa pemuda yang sedari dulu berusaha untuk mendapatkan sebuah pengakuan eksistensi darimu.

Aku. Benci. Padamu. Sangat. Uchiha Sasuke.

Kau rampas, lenyapkan pemuda berambut kuning dari dunia yang fana ini. Kau rampas, lenyapkan pemuda yang sedari dulu kutatap punggungnya, kukagumi, kukejar, dan ingin kuraih agar dapat melangkah beriringan dengannya.

Kau hilangkan sosoknya yang menjadi pusat duniaku, sehingga aku labil, terombang-ambing, dan buta arah.

Tapi waktu takkan pernah kembali. Meski aku memohon, bersujud, menangis selama apapun.

Naruto juga—takkan pernah kembali.

Awalnya aku berpikir aku merasa lebih baik mati. Tak mau percaya bahwa napasnya telah terhenti. Bahkan, mengantarkannya pada tempat peristirahatan terakhirnya, aku tak sudi.

Bukannya hatiku berkelit dari mortalitas yang hakiki, tapi ketidakrelaanku menerima kepergiannya begitu besar.

Tidak seharusnya aku begini. Tidak seharusnya aku putus asa—karena, ada yang lebih bersedih daripada aku.

Haruno Sakura.

Jika ada yang berkeinginan mati, maka gadis itulah orangnya. Tapi dia tidak melakukannya. Dia menegapkan punggung, menengadah. Menyonsong hari esok. Tersenyum. Begitu pun, meredupnya cahaya di mata hijaunya takkan bisa menipuku.

Dalam satu tatapan, aku bisa mengerti langsung apa yang ada dibalik iris mata _emerald_-nya hingga terasa menyesakan. Menghadirkan sebuah premis sederhana ;

Naruto ada untuk Sakura. Sakura ada untuk Naruto. Setelah waktu dengan brutal mengambil nafas pemuda jabrik kuning itu, duka gadis itu tak terperi. Tapi, dia bertahan.

"Apa yang membuatmu bertahan?"

Hal apa yang membuatmu untuk terus hidup, bahkan setelah kau mengalami kehilangan yang pahit?

Sakura menoleh, menatapku, tersenyum lemah, "Mimpi dan harapan," lalu berpaling lagi untuk menatap Sasuke yang sedang terbaring lemah. Di jemarinya yang kian mengurus itu, dia mengalirkan ninjutsu medisnya, "… Sasuke adalah harapan yang tertinggal."

Sebuah pernyataan dari Sakura yang belum bisa kuserap esensinya. Memenuhi benak dengan tanda tanya.

Percakapan terakhirku dengannya sebelum dia merenggang nyawa akibat selama perang ke empat, dia terlalu memaksakan diri mengeluarkan cakra penyembuhnya—untuk menyelamatkan orang-orang terkasihnya. Sehingga berefek buruk pada tubuhnya.

Mimpi dan harapan?

"Umh…."

Aku tersentak. Kulihat kau mengerang sebentar. Lalu kembali diam walau napasmu sedikit memburu. Cih, masih ingin bermain-main ke alam mimpi eh, Uchiha?

Aku marah. Aku benci. Aku terluka di sini. Semua itu karenamu!

Adakah obat yang mujarab untuk meredam rasa sakit yang mengiris ini?

Lama aku menatapmu yang masih terbujur di kasur. Kemudian aku mengulum senyum.

Ada.

Aku mengarahkan tanganku kepadamu yang masih memejamkan mata. Aku tahu, rasa sakit ini ada obatnya. Juga, senyumku semakin terkembang.

.

"Aku takkan menarik kata-kataku."

.

Aku tersentak, kemudian memegang kepalaku. Kilasan memori itu tiba-tiba terbesit di benakku.

Naruto.

.

"Hinataaa! _Ganbatte_!"

.

Naruto….

Tidak. Tidak. Hentikan.

Berhentilah muncul dipikiranku.

.

"Waw! Hinata yang tadi itu keren!"

.

Napasku mulai sesak. Badanku gemetar. Kepingan acak itu semakin bermunculan di kepalaku.

Naruto….

.

"Kau itu gadis yang kuat, aku percaya."

"Terimakasih Hinata!"

"Oi Hinata!"

"Hinataa~"

.

**Trang!**

Aku tanpa sadar menjerit, kuat-kuat. Air mataku langsung tumpah begitu saja tanpa kendali. Kemudian mencakar wajahku agar aku lepas dari siksaan dan tekanan ini.

Kubiarkan pisau yang sedari tadi kubawa untuk membunuhmu tergeletak begitu saja dilantai.

Aku … tidak bisa.

Kepalaku terkulai begitu saja di sisi ranjangmu. Menangis keras—tak peduli bahwa air mataku membasahi tempat tidurmu.

Kenapa takdir sangat kejam dan brutal seperti ini?

Kenapa?

Kenapa?

Kenapa…

Aku lelah.

Sangat lelah, dan itu membuatku tergelincir pada kegelapan yang tak berujung.

* * *

Aku ingat, dulu ketika aku dijahili oleh sekumpulan bocah lelaki, Naruto membelaku dan rela dihajar babak belur.

Aku ingat, Naruto adalah sosok yang penuh semangat. Cara dia tersenyum, cara dia menyapa orang-orang begitu hangat.

Aku ingat, Naruto selalu berusaha keras untuk membawa Sasuke pulang. Dia berlatih mati-matian. Begitu juga dengan Sakura.

Aku ingat, bagaimana petempuran antara dia dan dirimu berlangsung. Jurus-jurus mengerikan kau lancarkan padanya dan dia pun coba terus mengajakmu berbicara. Tapi, karena Naruto lengah, dia terlambat menghindari jurus petirmu.

Aku ingat, bagaimana darah mengintip dari sudut bibirnya. Pula, kau pun langsung ambruk karena kelelahan.

Aku ingat, Sakura berteriak pilu saat menyadari keadaan Naruto yang sekarat dan langsung mengeluarkan jurus penyembuhnya untuk menolongnya.

Tapi terlambat.

Yang terakhir kuingat, bagaimana Naruto tersenyum, lalu merenggang nyawa di pangkuan gadis merah jambu itu.

Tambahan pula, aku ingat kenapa aku tidak menyukai hujan. Karena … Naruto pergi bersama angin dan hujan.

...

Aku mengangkat kepalaku yang terasa berat. Beberapa helai rambutku yang menempel di pipi segera kusingkirkan.

Mimpi itu … terulang lagi.

Aku mengerjap-ngerjap untuk menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk ke mataku. Otakku berusaha mencerna dimana aku berada.

Ternyata aku masih berada di rumah sakit. Semalaman.

Aku mendengar suara erangan di depanku. Mataku yang awalnya setengah terpejam benar-benar terbuka untuk mengawasi.

Jari-jarimu semakin banyak bergerak. Dan mataku menilik pada kelopak matamu yang mulai bergetar sebelum akhirnya berubah jadi gerakan hingga matamu terbuka.

Melihatku.

Dan cairan bening perlahan keluar dari sudut matamu yang sedang menatapku.

Tak ayal, selongsong peluru langsung menghujam hatiku. Membuat mataku perih.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

.

**Curcolan Author**

PARARAMPAAAHH! Happy SHDL all! :D  
Duh, jangan hajar saya ya karena porsi SH disini kurang—coret, sangat kurang. Alasan saya adalah, karena ini cerita canon dan karena memakai POV Hinata, makanya saya eksplor another pair disini. Tapi tenang saja kok, beberapa chap kedepannya porsi SH nya lebih banyak :D

Gimana komentar kalian? Beritau lewat ripiuw ya :D

Kalau banyak repiuwnya, bakalan cepat di update kok :D


	2. Hilang

A/N : Cerita ini mulai berlangsung AR setelah pembicaraan Sasuke dengan Itachi, yaitu chap 590. Jadi ceritanya Sasuke gak ketemu Orochimaru

.

—**Kebahagiaan yang kupikirkan sedikit lagi teraih, ternyata masih terlalu jauh. Bahkan mustahil—**

**.**

"Hantamkan kebencianmu padaku. Aku akan menanggung kebencianmu dan mati bersama. Sehingga kita akan saling memahami dan pergi ke dunia sana tanpa menanggung beban apapun."

Kau mengernyit tidak suka. Kata-kata itu begitu menyengatmu. Mengobrak-abrik hatimu untuk menarik kembali sebongkah harapan yang sudah lama membusuk, terkubur, dan kau penjarakan jauh di relung kalbu.

"Kau saja yang akan mati," ucapmu dengan seringai kejam. Kau memandang pemuda itu dengan tatapan merendahkan. Mengerti apa Naruto itu tentang penderitaanmu?

Dulu sekali sebelum tidur, Ibumu senang menceritakan kisah ksatria yang gagah berani, berkuda menuju peperangan untuk menyelamatkan orang-orang yang berharga baginya. Tiap kali sesuai dongeng selesai dilantunkan, berkali pula ibumu menemukan matamu yang sudah setengah terpejam.

Lembut sentuhan wanita itu, dapat kau rasakan ketika dia menyelimutimu, membelai pucuk kepalamu. Sebelum kau benar-benar tersedot oleh kegelapan pekat, Ibumu memberikan sebongkah cahaya untuk dibawa dalam mimpi—sebuah kecupan ringan di dahi.

Kau pun selalu berangan untuk menjadi seorang ksatria seperti dongeng itu. Tidak mau kau terus melakoni peran orang yang ditolong. Sementara Kakakmu selalu jadi pahlawannya.

Kakakmu adalah dinding yang harus kau lampaui.

Beruntung, sikap gigih dan keras kepala Ayahmu menular padamu. Kau pun latihan dengan keras, ingin bergegas melampaui Kakakmu. Acapkali, kau terluka sehabis latihan, pasti Kakakmu akan datang menolong.

Dalam duniamu, Kakakmu adalah pusat eksistensi. Dia selalu menepuk pundakmu kala pikiranmu kalut—saat Ayahmu selalu membandingkanmu dengannya.

Dia mengerti, bahwa kau adalah kau.

Itachi itu pahlawanmu—meski kau tak pernah mengucapkannya.

Hidupmu makin terasa lengkap, ketika kau berhasil menguasai jurus bola api dan kata-kata itu, pengakuan yang sedari dulu kau idamkan, akhirnya terwujud ketika Ayahmu berkata :

"Hebat. Itu baru anak Ayah."

Kau tersenyum.

Sedikit lagi—kau membatin.

Sedikit lagi hidupmu akan sempurna ketika kau akan memperlihatkan hasil nilai akademikmu yang melampaui rata-rata, ketika kau akan melihat wajah Ayahmu tersenyum, Ibumu memelukmu dan Kakakmu mau menghabiskan waktu denganmu.

Tapi … kesedihan menikammu begitu dalam. Hanyalah tubuh tak bernyawa dan bersimbah darah yang kau temukan. Bukan senyuman ataupun pelukan.

Pondasi hidupmu semakin hancur, ketika tahu bahwa penyebab tubuh kedua orang tuamu tak bernyawa adalah pahlawanmu—Itachi.

Semenjak saat itu, takkan ada lagi pahlawan untukmu.

Hidupmu dipenuhi untuk keinginan balas dendam. Orang-orang hanya bisa menjatuhkan vonis jahat padamu. Tapi pernahkah mereka benar-benar mau memahami dirimu?

Dalam hati kecilmu, kau juga tidak pernah menginginkan hal ini terjadi padamu. Kau tidak pernah menemukan kedamaian dalam hatimu. Nuranimu terlalu lemah untuk menanggung kebencian, rasa sakit dan kekecewaan. Kau ingin bebas.

Membalas semua rasa sakit ini kepada pembuatnya, akan membuatku puas—pikirmu.

Karena itu, kau membuang desa serta teman-teman. Berharap setelah balas dendam, kau akan menemukan kedamaian—meskipun dalam hati, kau sadar ada obat yang lebih ampuh daripada balas dendam : berbagi beban dengan temanmu.

Akan tetapi, setelah membunuh Itachi, sebuah kenyataan baru benar-benar menghantammu—lebih menyayat daripada mengetahui orang tuamu meninggal.

Kakakmu membunuh orangtuamu karena misi dari Konoha.

Semua teman-temanmu hidup kerena pengorbanan Kakakmu. Mereka tertawa diatas penderitaan Itachi.

Kau benci. Benci. Bagimu, semuanya pengkhianat

Menangis keras.

Kau takkan pernah percaya lagi pada kata "harapan". Bagimu, Ibumu adalah seorang pembual ; selalu menceritakan dongeng yang acapkali membuatmu percaya, bahwa sesuatu itu berakhir dengan bahagia.

Kala hati mencoba untuk berharap, hanyalah kekecewaan yang diterima.

Maka dari itu, kau berusaha keras untuk menghancurkan Naruto dengan kekuatan penuh. Lalu, menolak keberadaannya .

Kau ingin mengajarkan dan membuktikan kepadanya, bahwa hidup itu bukanlah dongeng sim salabim abra kedabra.

Kau transplantasikan mata Itachi untuk menambah kekuatanmu. Mempersiapkan diri sebaik mungkin untuk membuktikan bahwa klan Uchiha itu bukanlah klan yang bisa diinjak-injak seenaknya oleh semua orang.

Kau putuskan untuk menutup matamu untuk sesuatu yang penuh delusi—harapan, mimpi, keyakinan. Yang awalnya kau pikir takkan pernah terbuka lagi. Tapi ternyata salah.

Sebuah cahaya membuatmu untuk membuka mata. Sentuhan itu membuatmu linglung akan rasa haus sebuah belaian sayang. Suara maupun kata itu yang mampu membuat duniamu berputar.

"Apapun atau bagaimana pun kau nanti, aku akan selalu menyayangimu(1)"

Senyuman itu menyingkirkan katup hatimu agar terbuka lebar untuk sebuah penerimaan.

Rasa sayang untukmu.

Setelahnya, kau lihat sosok Itachi perlahan samar—karena jurus _edotensei_ itu sudah hampir sampai pada batasnya—dan Itachi pun pergi bersama cahaya.

Kau menekur. Yang tersisa di benakmu saat ini hanyalah lembar-lembar masa lampau, torehan rasa.

**Apa yang aku inginkan sebenarnya?**

Kau mengepalkan tangan. Terpaan angin mengurai kekusutan benakmu. Kau ingin menyucikan Uchiha dengan memutuskan sebuah ikatan, bukan? Ya. Ya. Ya. Kau memantapkan hatimu.

Kau menegapkan badan. Melangkah menuju kancah pertempuran untuk menemukan Naruto dan berusaha menemukan sebuah jawaban.

Kau ingin membunuh Naruto serta orang-orang desa Konoha karena nama Uchiha dihapuskan dari ingatan mereka, bukan?

Kau terus memutar-mutar ulang pernyataan itu dalam pikiranmu. Kau merasakan telapak tanganmu sedikit basah dan dingin. Kau mengernyitkan dahi. Tidak biasanya begini—kau sendiri pun tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Rasa itu menggerogotimu dan menganggumu. Gugup? Takut? Gelisah? Kau pun tak tahu pasti apa itu.

"Kau datang, Sasuke." Naruto berkata dengan nada tenang. Kau tersadar, bahwa Naruto yang dihadapanmu sekarang ini begitu berbeda dengan Naruto yang dulu kau ingat—berisik, impulsif, dan ceroboh.

Kau tersenyum miring menanggapi perkataan Naruto. Kaulihat dirinya yang agak kelelahan. Kemudian kau menilik pada sekelilingmu. Tanah-tanah melembek, tulang belulang berserakan. Ribuan nyawa telah melayang demi mimpi serta tekad yang akan diwariskan.

Kau melihat di antara bebatuan, Kakashi serta Guy terbaring tidak berdaya. Semua tim seangkatanmu sepertinya belum sampai untuk membantu Naruto melawan Madara—ah, kau sadar bahwa ada Madara juga disini. Tidak hanya Naruto.

Tak lama kemudian, kau melesat berlari menuju Naruto. Darah akan tumpah ruah disini. Madara tersenyum melihatmu, karena kau membantunya untuk melawan Naruto.

**BLAAARR!**

**RASENGAAAAN!**

**CHIDORIII!**

Berbagai ninjutsu mengerikan sudah kau kerahkan kepada Naruto. Namun, yang kau herankan adalah serangan itu tidak berhasil. Lagi, Naruto tersenyum melihatmu seolah ada yang lucu. Saat kau bertarung dengannya menggunakan _taijutsu_, senyumnya makin melebar.

"Sasuke, apa kau serius ingin membunuhku?"

"Apa maksudmu, Naruto?"

"Kau seperti tidak sungguh-sungguh ingin membunuhku. Apa yang ada dalam pikiranmu?"

**BUGH!**

"Ukh!" erangmu kita pukulan Naruto separuhnya berhasil mengenai lenganmu. Kau dan dia berhenti untuk menenangkan diri.

"Pukulan ringan saja kau tidak bisa mengelak," ujar Naruto lagi. "Apa kau bertemu Itachi? Apa yang kau inginkan sebenarnya?"

Kau mengatur napasmu yang sedikit memburu. Otakmu berusaha meresapi kata-kata Naruto. Entah kenapa, kekuatanmu terasa menghilang saat menghadapi Naruto.

Apa yang aku inginkan sebenarnya?

Bukankah tadi sudah memantapkan hati untuk memutuskan semua ikatan untuk memurnikan Uchiha?

Tapi, kenapa kau meragu?

.

.

"_Apapun atau bagaimana pun kau nanti, aku akan selalu menyayangimu(1)"_

.

"_Teme__aku ingin bertarung denganmu!"_

_._

"_Sasuke-_kun! _Apa kau tidak apa-apa?"_

_._

"_Apapun yang terjadi, kita semua adalah kelompok tujuh, jadi kalian harus kompak. Mengerti Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura?"_

"_Ya! Guru Kakashi!"_

_._

_._

Potongan memori itulah yang menguar dari pikiranmu. Sekejap saja, kau menemukan jawaban yang kau cari selama ini—yang sudah berkali kau tepis, tapi benar nyatanya.

Kau ingin sebentuk kebahagiaan kecil, bersama teman tim tujuhmu.

Akhirnya, kau berbalik menyerang Madara dan Naruto pun membantumu. Kalian berdua mati-matian melawan Madara yang sangat tangguh itu. Tapi napas, irama jantung kalian telah melebur jadi satu. Torehan angan yang melekat dalam dada membuat kalian terus berjuang.

Pertempuran mengerikan itu berlangsung beberapa menit. Berkali-kali Madara melesatkan anak panah dari jurus _susano'o_-nya dan berkali pula kau berusaha menghindarinya dengan jurusmu. Sedangkan Naruto, dia menyerang Madara dengan kau sebagai tamengnya.

Menuju final, kau merasakan sekujur tubuhmu sakit. Cakramu hampir mendekati titik nol. Begitu juga Naruto dan Madara. Kau mengamati sekelilingmu.

Bantuan belum juga datang, cih—makimu dalam hati.

Matamu yang tajam melihat kejanggalan pada kondisi Madara. Debu-debu dan kerikil yang berterbangan tidak menembus tubuhnya! Ini kesempatan.

**Brugh!**

Lututmu membentur tanah ketika kau mencoba untuk berdiri. Kau memang hampir pada batasnya. Tapi semuanya dipertaruhkan di sini.

Kau membulatkan tekad. Kau mengalirkan cakra petir pada pedangmu. Mungkin ini cakra terakhirmu. Kesempatan hanya sekali, tidak boleh disia-siakan. Kau menerjang maju menuju Madara yang saat itu juga menyadari seranganmu.

Tapi, dia tidak sempat menghindar dan kau berhasil menusuknya. Kau tersenyum senang karena sebentar lagi Madara akan mati. Kau pun akhirnya sampai pada batasnya—lututmu hampir menghilang tenaganya. Penglihatanmu mulai memburam.

"**Uhuk!**"

Kau tersentak. Suara itu … kenapa suara itu familiar? Kenapa suara itu sangat menohokmu?

Tanpa spekulasi lebih lanjut, kau menengadahkan kepalamu. Lalu matamu bersibobrok dengan sepasang kilau safir biru. Kau merasa sekujur tubuhmu membeku.

Apa yang terjadi?

Kau lemparkan pandang pada sosok—tergolek lemah— yang cukup jauh jaraknya dari tempatmu berdiri. Sesosok itu mengulas senyum miring—kemenangan. Kau langsung mengerti apa arti senyuman itu.

_Genjutsu_—sial! Mengapa kau lengah di saat terakhir?

Kau baru saja tersadar dari jurus ilusi tersebut ; kau berilusi bahwa kau menusuk Madara—tapi bukan. Kau menusuk Naruto.

Kemudian, suara langkah yang begitu ramai mulai menjadi melodi yang mengisi daerah pertempuranmu. Diantara suara langkah itu kau mampu menangkap jeritan yang menyerukan nama Naruto.

Jeritan itu … suara itu … Sakura kah?

Kau pandangi Naruto di depanmu. Dia memuntahkan darah, tapi tersenyum penuh pengertian padamu. Seolah bisa membaca kalut pada wajahmu.

Jeritan serta umpatan.

Orang-orang berbondong-bondong mengelilingimu.

Pedangmu berada di jantung Naruto.

Kau … telah membunuh Naruto.

Kau membunuhnya..

**Membunuhnya.**

Duniamu berputar begitu cepat. Begitu cepat sampai pada akhirnya semua menjadi gelap.

* * *

...

Gelap.

Aku….

Aku….

Seseorang … ada yang bisa mendengarku?

Ayah? Ibu? Kakak? Kaliankah yang di ujung sana? Kumohon … berhenti, jangan tinggalkan aku.

Aku ingin bersama dengan kalian lebih lama.

Kau berlari mengejar mereka. Tapi jarak mereka begitu jauh, hingga kau pun terjatuh. Sendirian. Kau menangis—memohon sangat. Tidak ada seorang pun yang menjawabmu. Hanya sunyi yang begitu mencekam.

Kau mendapatkan spekulasi yang menyakitkan ; tak ada yang menginginkanmu sekarang. Mereka meninggalkanmu. Orang-orang yang menyayangimu … telah pergi.

Kau yang membunuhnya. **Kau yang membunuhnya**.

Tidak. Tidak. Tidak. TIDAK!

Kumohon, tolong aku. Keluarkan aku dari siksaan ini. Adakah seseorang yang dapat mendengarku?

Tuhan, cabut saja nyawaku. Aku … aku tidak kuat menanggung pedih ini. Aku tidak kuat lagi membuka mata untuk menghadapi dunia fana.

Adakah seseorang yang menungguku? Adakah seseorang yang … menyayangiku?

.

* * *

Kau membuka mata dengan perlahan. Mimpi itu masih sangat jelas dipikiranmu. Sangat jelas—membuat napasmu sesak dan jantungmu berdenyut pedih.

_**Adakah seseorang yang menungguku?**_

Untaian frasa yang kau pinta dalam mimpimu masih bergaung—bahkan ketika kau sudah sadar. Lalu, kau menilik ke arah kanan dan hatimu tercubit, tatakala mata kelammu mendapati sepasang mata keperakan sedang menatapmu.

Kau tidak tahu apakah ini sebuah jawaban atau hanya kebetulan. Kau juga tidak tahu, untuk apa kristal bening itu keluar dari sudut matamu.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

.

**Curcolan Author**

Oke, aku tahu chapter ini datar banget aka boring. Konfliknya masih belum kelihatan. Porsi SH nya juga belum memadai. Jika sempat, aku akan memperbaiki ulang chapter-chapternya.

Maaf ya lama update nya, soalnya kertas coret-coret yang aku buat hilang di sekolah, huhuhuhu/gelundungan

Dan terimakasih banyaaaak yaaa semuanya, penpik SH pertamaku dapat sambutan hangat dari kalian semuaaa T.T /terharu

Woke, chapter depan aja deh Caca bales ripiuw kalian semua. Mata udah lima watt ini.

Oke, Caca mau tanya satu hal nih. Menurut kalian, enaknya baca pake POV nya Hinata (orang pertama) atau POV nya Sasuke (orang kedua) atau pake POV orang ketiga? /author bingung.

Dan terakhir, terimakasih sudah mau membaca. Review?


End file.
